


Not Broken

by iwasnthere622



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: American Football, Asexual Character, Asexual Jason Scott, Asexual Relationship, Biromantic Billy Cranston, Biromantic Jason Scott, Biromantic Kimberly Hart, Biromantic Trini (Power Rangers 2017), Bisexual Billy Cranston, Bisexual Kimberly Hart, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Football, High School, Identity, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers 2017), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, OT5, Panromantic Zack Taylor, Pansexual Zack Taylor, Questioning, Sex, Sexual Identity, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Jock. Quarterback. Delinquent. Failure. Broken.Jason.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason was 14 when he had his first kiss.

 

His dad had made him play football in middle school and he was good enough to be quarterback, so that meant the summer before high school, he was one of a few wide-eyed freshmen on the field for tryouts.

 

"Tryouts" wasn't really the right term for it, though, since Angel Grove didn't cut anybody -- you showed up, you were on the team.

 

Whether you got any play time was entirely dependent on your skill level, so some people showed up to every game to warm the bench, and the really great players were doubling as offense _and_ defense some games.

 

Jason pushed himself to do his best at the tryouts, though, because his dad had kept telling him how much potential he had and that he'd already talked to the coach to keep an eye on him, and even though Jason didn't actually like playing football all that much, he tried his best.

 

The current quarterback of the team, a senior, watched as Jason got his turn as one of several quarterbacks trying out. Jason was nervous but he shoved it down to do his job, and he was able to execute a few basic handoffs and two decent passes. The next play, though, his tight end was tackled early, so Jason just switched plays, finding an opening and taking it, snapping the ball to a stunned sophomore.

 

The sophomore was tackled before he could shake off his surprise, but Coach was grinning at him. "Scott! Good thinking on your feet! Turner, you idiot, when you catch the ball, you then gotta _run_ the ball!"

 

When tryouts ended, the players all milled around while the Coach and his team decided the lineup, which they'd announce along with the practice schedule.

 

"You're pretty good," Chad said, sidling up to Scott, number 11.

 

Jason startled, staring up at the current quarterback of the Tigers. "Uh, thanks."

 

"You'll be second string," Chad added with a small grin.

 

"Really? How do you know?" Jason asked.

 

Chad shrugged. "You were the best out there. You'll get the quarterback slot next year when I'm gone."

 

Before Jason could react, Coach was shouting out the lineups, and Chad was right -- Jason was second string quarterback. He'd replace Chad on the field if the senior got injured, or take over if they had a high enough point lead.

 

Chad laughed, slinging an arm around Jason's shoulders. "Told you, Scott!"

 

Jason wasn't sure if he felt happy that he really was that good of a player, too busy having his small hope crushed that compared to the older kids he'd just get benched, and then maybe he'd be able to actually tell his dad that he didn't really like football.

 

He let Chad and some other guys drag him across the field to the end of cheer tryouts, blushing a bit when Chad grabbed the head cheerleader around the waist and kissed her, the pair making out.

 

Some guys shouted encouragements, the girls giggled, and then the adults broke them up. He was swept up in the crowd going to the locker room, changing and mostly ignoring the talk about the cute cheerleaders and their skirts and Chad's girlfriend...

 

"Hey, but those freshies weren't so bad looking, either," one guy said, nudging Jason with his elbow. "Looks like you've got some choices!"

 

Jason forced himself to laugh with everyone else, nodding, and that seemed to be enough for them. He finished changing and grabbed his stuff, leaving. The rest of the summer was a blur after that -- his dad was so excited and proud, bragging to all his friends about Jason and forcing him to practice at home even on their off days from team practice, to make sure he stayed the best.

 

When school started a month later, Jason had bulked up some and suddenly had way more friends than he did in middle school, the football team absorbing him quickly into their fold. After their homecoming game, which they had won, he went to the celebration party at Chad's place with the rest of the team.

 

He stood awkwardly with a few of the younger players, holding a cup of beer but not drinking it. He looked around the room with his new friends and listened to them point out all the hot girls they saw, making agreeing hums now and then. And sure, some of the girls were really pretty, but so were some of the boys, which was a confusing thought that Jason would rather not have.

 

Jason made up an excuse to get another drink despite the full one in his hand and broke away to try to get some air. He was only alone for a minute at most, though, before one of the cheerleaders was approaching him with a smile -- Jason recognized her as a friend of Chad's girlfriend.

 

"Hi," she said. "Chad said you could use some company."

 

Jason glanced around, finding Chad across the room with his girlfriend, the quarterback giving him a thumbs up when he caught his eye.

 

Jason flushed, turning back to the girl. "Sure," he said, offering her a smile.

 

"I'm Sandy," she said, grinning.

 

"Jason."

 

"I know," she smiled, leaning in a bit, one hand holding a drink and the other twirling her hair. "So I've seen you practicing, you're pretty good."

 

"Ah, thanks," Jason said, shifting his weight.

 

Sandy grinned. "You're really cute, Jason," she said, reaching out to place her hand on his shoulder and leaning in.

 

Jason froze, just letting her lean in and kiss him, not sure how to react. He pressed back tentatively, blinking when she pulled back and smiled at him.

 

He didn't resist when she grabbed his hand and pulled him further away from the party, slipping to Chad's backyard and away from the few stragglers outside. He was slightly more prepared when she kissed him again, but he froze when she licked at his lips.

 

"Have you made out with a girl before, Jason?" she asked him, her breath warm against his face.

 

Jason blushed, shaking his head no.

 

Sandy smiled. "Let me show you how," she murmured, kissing him again and coaxing him to open his mouth and oh, that was her tongue in his mouth.

 

He tried to do his best to copy her, pushing his tongue into her mouth and she hummed so she must like it, but for Jason it was just weird and slightly gross.

 

They made out for a few minutes and Sandy pressed closer.  Jason could feel her curves pressing into him and knew he was definitely blushing now, his hand gripping her shoulder, not sure what he was supposed to do.

 

Eventually, Sandy stopped, pulling back to look at him, smiling. "Not in the mood, huh?" she asked, and Jason realized that she was pressed right into him and could feel that he wasn't getting hard from making out with her.

 

"Uh--"

 

"It's okay, it happens sometimes when you drink too much," Sandy said, smiling but her eyes were kind. She pecked him on the lips once more before pulling back completely. "I won't tell if you won't," she said with a wink, squeezing his shoulder and sauntering back to the party.

 

Jason wiped at his mouth, confused about everything that had just happened -- he should be turned on, right? He hadn't actually drank anything, not that Sandy knew that, so having a pretty girl making out with him... he should be hard, but he wasn't.

 

Embarrassed, Jason left his cup on the grass and snuck through the back fence, walking home and sneaking inside. He brushed his teeth before he changed into sweatpants and climbed into bed, mind whirling, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

 

He shoved his hand into his pants, trying to jerk off, trying to think about kissing Sandy -- his first kiss! -- but thinking about it just reminded him how gross it had been, and when the minutes dragged and he was only able to get half-hard, he gave up, pulling his hand away and rolling onto his side.

 

He curled up into a ball and dreaded school, because what if Sandy told everyone what happened?

 

(It turned out that Jason had worried for nothing -- the team at school was quick to congratulate him for making out with Sandy, everyone saying that she'd said he was a great kisser, and Jason got a few more kisses from a few different girls the rest of that first season while the team teased him for his apparent thing for older women.)


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was 15 when he lost his virginity.

 

He'd gone on a few dates his freshman year but nothing too serious. The ones that ended in soft kisses and holding hands were his favorite, but those relationships didn't seem to last. Most of the girls pushed him to make out, a few trying to go further, but Jason was nervous, scared of not being able to perform, so he'd break it off before it got too far.

 

His friends on the team teased him about being a relationship man and about his inability, it seemed, to enjoy a one night stand, and that was fine because it was better than the truth.

 

Chad graduated, and Jason was indeed made the new quarterback. His football schedule doubled because of the title, working even harder to create plays and ensure he could get his teammates into position in time for each one, taking the heavy burden of being the leader and trying to do his best.

 

To make up for the way he'd sometimes come down on them at practice or during a game, Jason tried to make sure there was plenty of fun to be had off the field, encouraging different members to host parties and planning pranks to pull on the faculty and other students.

 

They started winning more games -- not that Chad hadn't been great, because he had, but last year they'd had a 6-4 season, and this year, Jason was 7-1 and still going strong.

 

All the practice didn't leave a lot of time for homework, so his class work slipped a bit, but he was still passing and his dad assured him that he'd get a football scholarship to college and the grades wouldn't even matter.

 

He still tried his best, though, cramming a week's worth of homework into weekends when he could, staying up long hours into the night after training and practicing for the whole day.

 

On their last away game of the season -- where the results didn't even matter, they'd be going to the state championship regardless of the outcome of the game -- Jason met a pretty blonde cheerleader for the opposing team named Jenny.

 

She caught his eye when they entered the field, but he'd quickly pushed her out of his mind to focus on the game. Their defense got pummeled all night, so he had to work extra hard when on the field to make sure every time they had the ball they scored. He ended up running a few plays himself to get it done, taking a few hits more than he really should have as quarterback, but in the end the Tigers won.

 

The locker room after the game was a mess as the team celebrated, Jason getting a lot of pats on the back and shoulder punches. He was shaky with crashing adrenaline but happy to have been able to carry the team to victory.

 

Though all he really wanted to do was head back to the motel rooms the team was staying in and crash, he went out with his team to celebrate. He wasn't really surprised when the group he was with crashed a party, glad that the other team was at least being decent about the result of the game.

 

He ordered Dan to make sure to keep Caleb out of the liquor, so that he wouldn't start any fights, and it seemed to be going well. It was exciting to be among new people, smiling and chatting.

 

Jason wasn't really surprised to see that cute cheerleader from the game at the party. He _was_ surprised by her courage, though, to walk up to him when he was standing with a group of friends.

 

His friends all winked and nudged him, dispersing to give him a chance, and they got a few wolf whistles when the cheerleader took his hand and led him upstairs to the second floor.

 

"I'm Jenny, by the way," she said, smirking at him as she pushed him into an empty bedroom and shut the door.

 

"Jason," he replied, nervous.

 

"Wanna have some fun, Jason?" Jenny asked, moving right up to him and kissing him, wasting no time in pushing her tongue into his mouth.

 

Jason's hands went to her waist automatically, trying to kiss her back, trying to enjoy it.

 

Jenny grinned at him when she pulled back, swiftly take her shirt off and pushing down her skirt, standing in just her bra and panties.

 

Jason stared at her, blushing lightly. "You're beautiful," he said, meaning it.

 

Jenny laughed. "Your turn." She wanted to see him.

 

Jason fumbled a bit with his shirt, self-conscious. He hesitated before taking off his jeans, too, standing just in his boxers.

 

"Gorgeous," Jenny grinned, hands reaching out to run over his chest as she leaned in to kiss him again.

 

Jason's hands went back to her hips, her skin so soft, and he let her take the lead. They both ended up on the bed, and she guided his hand to her breasts. He did his best to touch her how she wanted, and her sounds of pleasure and encouragement made him start to get hard.

 

She pushed him to his back and straddled him, grinding down onto him through their underwear. He still wasn't a big fan of making out but she seemed to love it so he did it willingly enough, cupping her breasts and kissing her as she moved.

 

"You got a condom?" she panted, staring down at him.

 

Jason blushed, nodding. "In my wallet."

 

"What a boy scout," Jenny smirked, pulling off him and reaching to the floor to grab his jeans, pulling out his wallet and easily finding the condom, dropping the rest to the ground again.

 

He wasn't really hard all the way yet but that didn't seem to stop her, since she tugged his boxers down out of the way and was quick to roll the condom on. Jason watched her slip her panties off, the material falling down around one ankle, and he just stared as she grabbed his dick and lowered herself onto him.

 

His hands gripped her hips to help her balance, occasionally trying to thrust upwards but mostly letting her do the work and set the pace, the tight heat making him fully hard.

 

She rode him hard, palms firm on his chest to give herself leverage as she bounced and ground down on her clit. "Touch me," she ordered, and Jason slipped a hand down to her wet heat and let her show him where to touch to make it good for her.

 

The sounds of her breathy moans and the friction on his dick eventually made him come, body tightening before relaxing. He moved his fingers faster so that she could come, too, panting as she rolled off him and pulled off the condom, tying it off and dumping it in the trash.

 

She started dressing again as Jason was pushing himself up to sit, feeling confused and a little lost.

 

"That was fun," she smiled, leaning into give him one last kiss, tugging at her skirt and then she was gone, slipping out the door and back to the party.

 

Almost on autopilot he got dressed, but then ended up just sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

That was it?

 

He'd heard his friends talk plenty about sex and how amazing it was, how good it felt, but all Jason felt was numb and a bit grossed out. He wanted a hot shower and his own bed. He'd come, so it must have felt good, right? He'd liked it. He had to have liked it. He was just being weird. But the thought of doing that again, a thought that seemed to consume his friends sometimes, just made his stomach roll.

 

Jason pushed himself to stand, taking a steadying breath and heading back to the party, doing his best to grin and accept the congratulations and good-natured teasing of his friends and teammates. Everything was fine.

 

(The Tigers finished their season and won the state championship and Jason was the most popular guy at school. With the season over, he had more time for class work, pushing himself into it as a way to ignore his lack of a sex life, and more importantly, his lack of a desire for one. He tried masturbating on a schedule, to try to kick his hormones into gear or something, but he didn't even manage to make himself come every time, and the activity felt so much like an unwanted chore that he just stopped.)


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was 16 when he figured out who he was.

 

After another successful football season, his dad started reaching out to scouts and universities to garner some interest in Jason's talent.

 

Jason, meanwhile, was just glad the season was over -- spring semester was his favorite because while he still had to practice to keep in shape, he had more free time to hang out with his friends and do his school work.

 

He'd gotten into a bit of trouble with the last prank he'd pulled with his friends, and his parents definitely weren't happy with the detentions he'd gotten, but the focus seemed more on how this would affect football than how it would affect his academic record, and Jason's resentment for football and for his dad for pushing it grew all the larger.

 

Maybe it was an attempt to bond or maybe it was just another push to go pro, but Jason ended up spending spring break with his dad, driving to different colleges to visit the campuses and talk with the football coaches.

 

It was his junior year after all, not too early to start looking, and while he hated the idea of continuing football in college, he loved the chance to check out the different schools, eager to leave Angel Grove and his parents' house.

 

The state university three hours away was his favorite, though his dad wasn't sure about the football program. The tour had been amazing, and they had actually gotten to talk with a few professors.

 

Jason had hit it off with the freshmen English professor once he mentioned that he usually did his workout routine listening to his assigned novels as books-on-tape -- it was the best way he had of staying on top of the material, and he actually really loved the older, classic novels they were reading in his classes.

 

His dad, of course, couldn't wait to drag him away to talk with the football coach, and throughout the trip Jason had quickly perfected the perfect awkward smile as he mentally checked out of the conversation, not interested in bragging about his stats.

 

A student popped their head in to the coach's office while they were there, and the coach was quick to introduce their current quarterback, introductions made all around.

 

"Hey, I could give you a tour of our space, if you want?" the guy -- Nick -- offered Jason with a charming smile, glancing at the coach.

 

Jason's dad nodded. "Go ahead, Jason, I'll find you when I finish up here."

 

Jason quickly took the escape, following Nick out of the coach's office and down the hallway.

 

"College tours, huh? You know where you want to go?" Nick asked, leading Jason to their locker area.

 

"Nah, not really," Jason answered, looking around the locker rooms, equipment area, and gym as Nick led him through.

 

"That's okay, you'll figure it out," Nick smiled.

 

Jason ducked his head a bit, smiling back, suddenly aware that they were alone and Nick was really cute.

 

"Sounds like you're a great player," Nick teased, bumping their shoulders.

 

Jason's smile dimmed a bit. "Yeah."

 

"...Not that into it, huh," Nick guessed, opening the door to the small med room and waving Jason in, letting the teen look around.

 

"It's okay," Jason shrugged, looking around, turning back to Nick when he shut the door behind him.

 

"You've certainly got the build for it," Nick complimented, reaching out to squeeze Jason's bicep.

 

Jason blushed, not sure if Nick was flirting with him or just being nice. "Uh, thanks."

 

Nick grinned, finding this kid adorable, leaning in and kissing him.

 

Jason startled a bit before pressing into it.

 

Nick pressed closer when he wasn't shoved away, deepening the kiss and carding his fingers through Jason's hair.

 

Jason stiffened a bit when Nick pressed to deepen the kiss, resigning himself to it, though the fingers in his hair felt really nice.

 

Nick sensed his discomfort, though, and pulled back. "Want me to stop? Not into guys?"

 

Jason blinked at him, licking his lips. "Ah, no. I mean, I am. Into guys. And girls."

 

Nick grinned. "Romantically or sexually?"

 

Jason shifted nervously. "There's a difference?"

 

Nick chuckled, taking Jason's hand and pulling him to sit on the bench with him. "Some people have different tastes sexually and romantically," he explained. "I'm gay, so I'm homosexual, but I'm biromantic -- I can and have dated girls."

 

"But you don't want sex with them?" Jason asked, frowning, trying to understand.

 

"Right," Nick nodded. "Romantic relationships don't always need sex. And some people don't even want sex -- they are asexual -- or they only develop sexual attraction once they've been in a deep and committed relationship with someone -- demisexual. Sexual attraction is different from romantic attraction, and they both are sliding scales that vary for everyone."

 

Jason was stunned, just trying to take that all in. He could... want to date guys and girls, but not want sex? That was okay?

 

Nick squeezed Jason's hand. "It's okay, you don't have to have it all figured out. Just, do what makes you happy."

 

"I -- yeah," Jason said, still a bit dazed, turning to face Nick. "So... so there's other people, who don't... want sex?"

 

Oh this poor boy... "Yes, of course," Nick answered firmly. "One of my best friends is ace -- asexual -- and she's in a loving relationship and very happy with her girlfriend."

 

"And her girlfriend is okay with no sex?" Jason asked.

 

Nick smiled. "Yup. She loves her, she doesn't need sex to have a relationship with her."

 

Jason took a minute to let that sink in. He wasn't broken, it wasn't that he just hadn't found the right person... there were other people like him, who didn't like or want sex...

 

"Okay," Jason said. "Okay, so if I want to date guys and girls, I'm bi...?"

 

"Biromantic," Nick said, smiling and nodding encouragingly.

 

"Wow," Jason said. "I didn't know about this."

 

"That's okay," Nick said. "Labels suck sometimes, but sometimes... they can make you feel better, too, to know you aren't alone."

 

Jason nodded. "I'm biromantic asexual," he said softly, his heart pounding in his chest, unconsciously squeezing Nick's hand.

 

Nick squeezed back and grinned. "That's great, Jason."

 

Jason grinned at him, feeling happier than he had in years, feeling hope that he could find someone to date and it could be okay.

 

The moment was broken when they heard his dad calling out for him, Nick giving Jason a quick kiss before letting go of his hand and standing, leading him back out to the main area.

 

His dad thanked the coach and Nick and Jason echoed him, and then they were leaving. Jason barely listened to his dad talk about the discussion he'd had with this coach, still trying to process that there was a word for how he felt, that other people felt it too, that he wasn't wrong or broken.

 

(They got back to Angel Grove and his dad put him on a stricter training regime to prep for scouts and incorporate some tips the coaches had given him, and Jason lost his extra free time for the semester and most of his summer, resentment for his dad and this stupid sport growing and growing.)


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was 17 when he lost his future.

 

He'd realized pretty quickly that the kids at Angel Grove were only interested in sex and were vaguely homophobic at that, so he kept his orientation to himself and suffered through the locker room talk. When it got too graphic he stepped in and made the guys shut up, earning some teasing for being a prude, but he didn't really care.

 

He didn't have time to date anyway, with his busy football schedule. It was his senior year, so on top of the pressure of leading the team through another season and hopefully to the championship again, he was also supposed to be training his replacement for when he graduated.

 

It was tough and it was extra pressure that he really didn't need, not on top of the pressure of his dad having articles written up about him and arranging for scouts to come watch their season -- his season.

 

So when the guys started getting on his case again for not dating or hooking up or partying as much with them, he suggested the stupidest prank he could think of.

 

And then it blew up in his face and landed him in the hospital, in jail, in court, under house arrest, and in detention. He'd never play football again, would barely graduate, and no good college would take him now, not with his grades and not with this giant blot on his transcript.

 

The tenuous relationship he had with his dad snapped, he lost all his friends, the whole damn town glared at him -- all because he ruined their football season.

 

It was so ridiculously stupid and Jason couldn't wait until he turned 18 and had his high school diploma, because then he was out of here. He'd move somewhere else -- anywhere else -- and get a job and find real friends who cared about him as a person instead of his ability or lack thereof to throw a football.

 

For now he just had to survive. He kept his head up in the halls because fuck them for riding his success and talent and blaming him for their failures -- he might have been the leader, but there were 40 other kids on the team -- and fuck them for being his "friends" only to ditch him as soon as he couldn't play anymore.

 

So he buried himself in his school work, spending more time listening to audio books and on the internet looking into LGBT+ resources and advice, dealing with his busted knee that would never fully heal and counting down his life.

 

(Then he and four other kids from Angel Grove found a spaceship buried underground and became superheroes, and the pressure that he'd finally managed to get rid of as a leader returned tenfold as he tried to prepare his team to defend the planet. He fucked up and disappointed everyone as usual, but somehow his team -- his friends -- were able to work together and stop Rita.)


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I love you guys," Zack said, glancing around at everyone around the fire. Rita was gone, the town was rebuilding, and they'd learned to work as a team, becoming closer each day.

 

"I love you guys, too," Billy said, smiling at Zack.

 

"No, I mean -- I wanna date the fu--rick out of you," Zack said, awkwardly skipping the swear word cause he knew Billy didn't like them.

 

"All of us?" Kim asked.

 

Zack nodded. "Yeah."

 

Billy clapped happily. "That's great!"

 

"I kinda want to date you all, too," Kim admitted, grinning at Zack.

 

"Yeah? That's awesome!" Zack grinned, getting excited.

 

"Look, I love you guys, too," Trini said, looking around at the nervously, "but guys aren't really my thing."

 

"Hey, that's cool," Zack reassured.

 

"I don't wanna be left out, either," Trini added, not wanting to get left behind.

 

"You could date Kim?" Billy said, glancing between the two girls, both of them blushing.

 

"You can date all of us," Jason said, speaking up at last even though his stomach was in knots, heart racing. "Dating doesn't mean sex."

 

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm ready for sex," Billy admitted.

 

"That's okay, Billy!" Kim smiled at him.

 

"You guys would really be cool with that?" Trini asked, biting at her lip.

 

"Of course, crazy girl. We love you," Zack said.

 

"Are we really doing this?" Kim asked, looking around them all.

 

"I think so... we all love each other, so it makes sense to all date," Billy said.

 

"This is great! Okay, so I guess everyone is on board?" Zack asked, getting a chorus of yes's and head nods. "What about you, bossman? Being kinda quiet."

 

Jason took a deep breath, looking around at everyone. "I love you," he said, and he meant it -- he loved all them. "We're always together anyway, we're practically dating now. I think we could make this work. But, um, maybe we should clarify what everyone wants?"

 

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

 

Jason shifted a bit, nervous. "Well, take Trini. What would you be okay with?"

 

Trini met his gaze, blushing a bit. "Um, stuff we do now is good."

 

"So like cuddling and hand holding?" Zack asked.

 

"Yeah, that's good," Trini nodded.

 

"Kissing?" Kim asked.

 

Trini blushed brighter. "Maybe just you for that."

 

Zack whooped. "You go, get your girl!" He laughed when Trini glared at him,  everyone else chuckling a bit.

 

"Okay," Kim agreed, her face a bit pink too. "What about you, Billy?"

 

"Oh I think I'm okay with kissing. I mean, we haven't done it before, but I would like to," he answered, smiling.

 

"Awesome. What about you, Princess?" Zack asked Kim.

 

Kim rolled her eyes. "I'm good with dating all of you."

 

"Same," Zack grinned, winking at her. "Jase?"

 

Jason glanced around at them. He knew if he said he didn't want sex, they would all respect it -- they were so accepting of Trini's and Billy's boundaries, he knew they would respect his, too -- but a small part of him still wondered if he really _was_ asexual. He'd only had sex one time, maybe it was just a bad experience. And lately, he'd been reading about demisexual relationships and maybe... maybe that was him, maybe he just hadn't found the right person (right people). If the connection was what he needed, he couldn't do better than these four people here -- he loved them.

 

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm good with dating everyone."

 

Zack laughed. "This is gonna be the best!"

 

"Let's go on a date together tomorrow. Movies?" Kim suggested, everyone agreeing.

 

"It's a date!" Billy grinned.

 

Jason looked at how happy everyone was, and he smiled because he was happy, too. Maybe this really could work.

 

Eventually they all cleaned up and said their goodbyes to sneak back home, planning to meet at the movies the next day.

 

They were all clearly a bit nervous when they met up, but soon they were arguing about how much popcorn to buy and which candies to get and it just felt natural, like them. They grabbed the back row together and shifted arm rests up so they could all cuddle together for the movie.

 

Jason ended up between Billy and Trini, and when he reached out to take their hands, they smiled at him and squeezed back, and Jason could see Kim holding Trini's hand on her other side, and Zack was curled into Kim next to her, and it felt so right that Jason couldn't stop smiling.

 

Now whenever they got together, they ended up in a massive cuddle pile, whether at the end of training or doing homework together at Kim's or Billy's houses.

 

Kim and Zack kissed first, as the most adventurous of them, but it seemed to trigger the rest of them and in the span of a single day Jason had his first kiss with each of his friends (except Trini, who just hugged him a beat longer than normal) and he knew they had all kissed each other, too.

 

It was the best relationship Jason had ever been in, so after two weeks of dating as group, when Billy suggested they also try pairing off to spend time together, too, he readily agreed to the idea. He loved them, this would work.


	6. Chapter 6

"I give up," Kim groaned, shoving her books out of the way and pressing her face into her bed.

 

Jason laughed, lying next to her propped on his elbow, doing his own set of math problems. "Never thought I'd hear you say that."

 

"I've finally been beaten," Kim said dramatically, turning her head to look at him.

 

Jason finished his problem and turned to smile at her, reaching for her book. "Where are you stuck? Maybe I can help."

 

Kim pressed up, but instead of reaching for her books, she tilted her head and kissed Jason softly.

 

Jason sighed into the kiss, pressing closer, but then he pulled back when Kim tried to deepen the kiss. "Homework," he reminded.

 

Kim groaned. "Don't you get sick of being responsible all the time?"

 

"C'mon," Jason said, ignoring his racing heart and trying to get Kim to focus, tugging her notebook closer to him so he could read the problem she'd been attempting.

 

Kim sighed, but she refocused on the homework and let Jason help her.

 

Once they were finally done, they settled leaning against her headboard and watching something stupid on her laptop.

 

Jason put his arm around Kim to hold her close, smiling when she buried into his chest. He met her gaze when she tilted her head up, still smiling when she kissed him.

 

Kim slid one hand up into Jason's hair, pressing closer and deepening the kiss, but Jason pulled back after a few seconds.

 

"The laptop--"

 

Kim rolled her eyes, reaching out to shut the laptop lid and set it safely on her nightstand, moving to straddle Jason's lap. "Happy now?" she murmured, kissing him again, pleased when his hands gripped her waist to steady her.

 

Jason's heart was pounding, holding Kim on his lap and kissing her, feeling nervous but trying to respond back this time when she deepened the kiss, licking into her mouth.

 

They made out for a while and it was okay -- it wasn't mind blowing or even something Jason was particularly into but it was Kim and this made her happy so it made him happy, too.

 

So when she started grinding down on him and asking it that was okay, he said yeah, smoothing his hands up and down her back, inhaling sharply when she grabbed them and tugged them to her chest.

 

Jason focused on giving her pleasure, breaking off their kiss to trail his mouth down her neck instead, kissing and occasionally biting at her skin. He almost didn't notice that he was getting hard, feeling almost like that part was happening to someone else, just listening to her pant his name.

 

He slipped one hand down to press firmly to her clit through her clothes, letting her grind onto him, feeling a burst of happiness and love when she came, clinging to him, her muscles tensed before loosening.

 

Jason smiled and smoothed her hair, kissing her softly as she calmed down.

 

Kim grinned. "Let me help," she said, reaching to undo his pants enough so that she could touch him.

 

Jason jolted when Kim just stuck her hand in his pants and started pumping him, surprised, reminding himself that it was Kim and he loved her and she loved him and just wanted him to feel good, too, almost relieved when she made him come a few minutes later.

 

Kim cleaned up her hand and helped Jason fix his clothes and then reached for the laptop again, cuddling into him.

 

Jason held her close and tried to convince himself that he'd liked it. He loved her, this made her happy, so what if sex made him feel gross and numb, so what if even after dating all four of them for weeks he couldn't make himself feel any sexual attraction or have any fantasy, so what if his tiny hope that he was demi was dying a small but significant death inside him.

 

This was fine. It was _fine_.


	7. Chapter 7

"No, no!" Jason laughed, tilting his body as if that would save his car from flying off the edge of the road, Billy's zipping past to take the lead.

 

"You're not a good driver, are you," Billy said, rocking sideways when Jason bumped him.

 

"Rude," Jason huffed, but he was grinning, mashing buttons to try to catch up to Billy.

 

They'd finished their homework and were rewarding themselves with some video games, but apparently Billy could play these games in his sleep and was resoundly kicking Jason's ass.

 

Jason groaned, resisting the urge to throw his controller and setting it down instead, flopping backwards onto the floor in defeat.

 

"Best five out of seven?" Billy asked, teasing.

 

Jason glared up at him. "I give up, you win."

 

Billy clapped happily, grinning at Jason. "You're actually not that bad at the game, I think you could beat Zack."

 

"Oh yeah?" Jason said, sitting up.

 

Billy nodded. "Yes, he's not that good -- he only wins when he kisses me to distract me."

 

Jason chuckled. "That sounds like Zack."

 

"Why haven't you tried to kiss me?" Billy asked, studying his friend.

 

Jason blinked, not having expected that question. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

 

Billy nodded, as if he expected that answer. "I appreciate that, but I would really like to kiss you."

 

"Okay, Billy," Jason said, smiling softly. He reached out, cupping Billy's face with one hand while he leaned in, kissing him softly.

 

"Okay?" he murmured as he pulled back, thumb rubbing absently along Billy's cheek.

 

"I'm not made of glass, Jason," Billy said, mostly amused, pushing forward himself this time to kiss Jason a bit more firmly.

 

Jason shifted, letting Billy set the pace, very surprised when Billy hesitantly licked at his lips, pulling back a bit.

 

"Kim showed me how," Billy said, staring at Jason, answering the unspoken question.

 

Jason's stomach tightened but he just smiled and nodded, letting Billy kiss him again and parting his lips for him.

 

He kind of zoned out and just let it happen, blinking a bit when Billy eventually pulled back, noticing that the other boy was panting and maybe a bit flushed, shifting in his seat and oh. Billy was turned on.

 

"I think we should stop," Billy said, not wanting to go any further, at least not yet.

 

Jason smiled gently, relieved. "Sure, let's switch something on." He reached for the remote to switch the input on the TV, wrapping his arm around Billy. Now this part, he could do.

 

He settled back, tugging Billy with him, holding him close. He linked their hands, playing with his fingers and kissing into his hair now and then, cuddling.

 

Billy calmed down slowly, cuddling into Jason, thinking that maybe this was his friend's favorite part, too, certainly not minding. He felt safe in Jason's arms.

 

"Billy? I think it's time for Jason to head home," Mrs. Cranston called, jolting both boys.

 

Jason quickly pulled away from Billy in a slight panic, listening to Billy yell up to his mom that  they'd start cleaning up.

 

"Are you okay, Jason?" Billy asked, frowning at how fast he'd been to jump away from him.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Jason reassured, offering a small smile.

 

"You know my mom knows we're dating, right?" Billy asked.

 

Jason blushed a bit. "She does?"

 

Billy nodded. "Yeah, I told her I have two girlfriends and two boyfriends."

 

Jason absorbed that. "How'd she take it?"

 

Billy shrugged. "Fine, she said she was happy for me and if being with you guys made me happy then it was okay with her. She did say I have to keep the door open when you guys visit, though."

 

Jason's blush brightened a bit. "Of course!"

 

"I told her I wasn't ready for sex, but I'm not sure she believed me," Billy continued.

 

"It's fine, Billy, I get it," Jason said, putting the video game controllers away and packing up his stuff.

 

Billy helped him, the pair silent for a moment until they were standing up, Jason slinging his bag over his shoulder.

 

"Do your parents know?" Billy asked, suspecting the answer but wanting confirmation.

 

Jason shook his head. "No. They, uh, no. I didn't tell them."

 

Billy hummed. "Are you going to?"

 

Jason looked away. "I don't... I don't know."

 

Billy reached out to squeeze his hand. "That's okay. You know we all love you, right?"

 

Jason turned back to smile at him. "Yeah, I know. I love you all, too."

 

Billy grinned, pushing forward to kiss Jason softly. "We'd better go, I'll walk you out."

 

Jason squeezed Billy's hand in thanks, following him out. He was a little embarrassed that Mrs. Cranston knew, but he was glad Billy's mom was so accepting of him. His stomach rolled when he even thought of telling his dad that not only was he not straight, he was dating four people at the same time and oh yeah, he wasn't sexually attracted to any of them and he never would be.


	8. Chapter 8

"Zack, this was supposed to be a study date," Jason laughed, shoving him away.

 

Zack grinned, homework forgotten, reaching out for Jason again, managing to run his fingers down his side and being rewarded with another adorable laugh.

 

"I am studying!" Zack protested.

 

Jason slapped at his hands. "You should study for class, not _me_!"

 

Zack just grinned and pounced, knocking Jason flat on his back on the floor, shoving his hands under his shirt and tickling him.

 

"Whatcha gonna do about it, bossman?" Zack teased, laughing and trying to keep Jason pinned.

 

"Your mom--" Jason gasped out in protest, squirming on Zack's living room floor, trying to get away from his clever hands.

 

"Laughter is the best medicine!" Zack said, doubling his attack.

 

Jason had tears in his eyes and his chest ached because he couldn't breathe, finally managing to slide his own hand under Zack's shirt and run his fingertips down his side, scrambling backwards when Zack jerked and let out a loud laugh.

 

The pair sat on the floor panting and eying each other, and Jason really didn't like the look in Zack's eyes.

 

"Zack..." he said warningly, putting a hand up. "We'll break your house!"

 

Zack actually seemed to be considering it, so Jason stood slowly, inching towards the doorway.

 

Zack stood as well, crazy grin on his face, eyes twinkling.

 

"Race you to the cliff!" Jason yelled before bolting, dashing to the door and throwing it open, jumping to the ground instead of using the stairs and racing to the mountain and the cliff that overlooked the water entrance to the ship.

 

Zack was laughing and right on his heels, the pair pouring on the speed once they were safely out of the trailer park.

 

Jason laughed, feeling so full of happiness he could burst, racing to the top and kicking out at Zack when he got close.

 

"Cheater!" Zack laughed, kicking back.

 

They made it to the top together, Zack tackling Jason to the ground, the pair rolling around a bit until they settled with Zack on top of Jason, both of them still laughing.

 

"No one ever believes me that you fight dirty!" Zack complained, grinning down at him.

 

Jason grinned back, putting his hands beneath his head as if he was relaxing as intended all along. "That's because you're the incorrigible one of the group, not me!"

 

"Ooh, someone's been studying Billy's SAT words," Zack teased.

 

Jason rolled his eyes. "You should come to more of our study dates," he said, no pressure to his words though they all were a bit worried about Zack's ability to graduate with them.

 

"Studying is not a date," Zack said with an eye roll of his own, settling his weight on Jason's stomach and leaning down to kiss him.

 

Jason closed his eyes, hands slipping up to grip Zack's shoulders as they kissed.

 

Zack kissed the way he lived, fast and reckless. His mouth was insistent and demanding and playful all at once, and Jason was helpless to stop him, just along for the ride.

 

Being with Zack was like having your feet glued to the side of speeding train; sometimes it made his heart race and adrenaline surge through him and made his feel alive. Other times, though, he felt a little hopelessly lost, Zack pushing towards a goal Jason couldn't ever seem to reach, falling out of sync with him.

 

"Zack," Jason said, turning his head to break the kiss, not that that stopped Zack, who just moved to kiss at his neck instead.

 

"Zack -- jesus, no hickeys! -- we're outside, c'mon," Jason said, trying to push Zack up and off him.

 

Zack pulled back with a grin. "There's no one up here, relax," he said, leaning down to try to suck Jason's tongue out of his mouth, or at least that's what it felt like.

 

"Zack," Jason protested again, panting when he managed to turn his head.

 

"Live a little. Let me blow you," Zack said, moving his body backwards along Jason's.

 

"No," Jason said, heart racing with sudden panic, jerking up to sit, displacing Zack, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"We're outside," he protested again, knowing he was blushing a bit, hoping Zack bought the excuse.

 

Zack grinned, but it was more fond than anything. "Prude," he said, but it didn't sound mean, it was more affectionate, and instead of pushing for more Zack settled himself in Jason's lap for more making out.

 

Jason relaxed a little, letting Zack go back to making out with him, holding him on his lap. He waited for what seemed like forever but was probably only ten minutes before he finally pulled back, lips feeling swollen and definitely able to feel how into it Zack was getting, shifting them so there was some space between them.

 

"I'm hungry," he said, smiling at Zack's laugh. "Race you to Krispy Kreme? Loser pays."

 

Zack laughed and shook his head, standing and helping Jason up and then taking off, yelling that Jason would be buying him a variety dozen. Jason didn't even care, just glad to have been able to keep Zack happy, running after him but at a slightly slower pace, letting him win.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason returned from the kitchen with a glass of water, handing it to Trini with a smile and kissing into her hair as he settled next to her on the couch. They were at his house, his parents gone and Pearl at a friend's, watching a movie together.

 

Trini smiled her thanks, taking a sip and leaning into Jason's side, letting him wrap his arm around her loosely to keep her close.

 

Her phone went off and she pulled it out, Jason glancing at her questioningly but she just waved a hand.

 

"Z," she said, and he relaxed and grinned.

 

"What trouble did he get into now?" Jason asked, amused.

 

"Nah, he's on a date with Kim, she'll keep him mostly in line," Trini said, typing back.

 

"Mostly," Jason chuckled, knowing that Zack brought out the crazy side in Kim sometimes, the two of them coming up with ridiculous ideas if left alone too long.

 

"They're out for food, see?" Trini said, showing Jason her phone, a picture of Kim snuggled up to Zack in a booth at a restaurant on her screen, the pair of them grinning for the picture.

 

Jason smiled fondly at the picture, glad they were happy. "They're adorable," he said, grinning at Trini.

 

Trini chuckled. "They are... don't tell them I said that, though."

 

Jason laughed, squeezing her closer. "Never," he promised.

 

They fell silent for a bit, watching the movie, before Trini spoke up again.

 

"Hey, J?" she said, studying his face.

 

"Hm?" Jason hummed, glancing at her.

 

"You definitely like guys, right?" Trini asked.

 

"What? Yeah, I'd think so -- I'm dating two," Jason said, completely thrown by the question.

 

Trini nodded.

 

"What's this about?" Jason asked, confused.

 

Trini shrugged. "It's nothing, just... we were talking the other day, the rest of us, and Zack mentioned that you keep pulling back from him. He was worried maybe you didn't really like guys, or like him..."

 

"What? No, I love Zack. I love all of you," Jason said, heart racing, panic filling him. He had to do better!

 

"I know," Trini said, smiling a little. "We know. But once Zack mentioned it, Kim and Billy agreed that sometimes you get a little distant. I haven't noticed anything, but we aren't getting physical like the rest of you guys, so we just, you know, wanted to make sure you're really cool with this. You know we love you, right? The team wouldn't fall apart if you didn't wanna date everyone."

 

"Trini," Jason said, feeling blindsided and a bit stunned. They all thought he didn't want to date them? "I love you guys," he repeated. "I want to date all of you, I promise. I want you guys to be happy."

 

"Well, we want you happy, too," Trini said.

 

"I am happy," Jason promised.

 

Trini studied him silently and Jason resisted the urge to squirm, waiting her out.

 

"So you're bi?" she asked.

 

Jason nodded.

 

"Bi... sexual?" Trini continued. "Or, biromantic?"

 

Jason froze. "Wh-what?"

 

"Bisexual or biromantic?" Trini asked.

 

"I don't..." Jason floundered, having no idea how to handle this, his heart racing.

 

"I want to have sex with girls, but I want to date all of you guys," Trini said, meeting Jason's eyes. "What do you want, Jason?"

 

"I... I want to date you all, too," Jason said, hoping he wasn't blushing.

 

"Okay. So you're biromantic?" Trini pressed.

 

"...Yeah," Jason answered, nodding.

 

"But what's your sexuality?" Trini asked.

 

Jason looked away, feeling broken.

 

"J, you're the one who said that dating didn't have to involve sex. No one wants to pressure you into something you don't want. It's okay if you only want sex with Kim," Trini said, trying to comfort him and be supportive.

 

"It's not that," Jason said, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

 

"Then what is it?" Trini asked.

 

Jason took a deep breath. "I... I'm." He cleared his throat. "I don't. That is, I've never."

 

Trini reached out gently to take his hand and squeeze.

 

Jason closed his eyes. "I'm asexual. I don't feel sexual attraction, for anyone." He felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest, stomach in knots, tears pressing at his eyes.

 

"Oh, J," Trini said, pulling him in to hug tight, letting him bury his face. "Why didn't you tell us? Everyone else is freaking out that they've been pressuring you, and I guess... they kind of have, huh? Why didn't you say anything?"

 

"I just want everyone happy," Jason whispered. "I love you guys so much, I just want you all happy."

 

"Jason, you deserve to be happy, too," Trini said firmly, but Jason just pulled back, shaking his head.

 

"No, I'm -- I'm broken, I can be better--"

 

"Jason don't you dare sit there and tell me that your sexuality is not valid," Trini warned, fire in her voice, in her eyes. "You're allowed to be who you are. We love you."

 

Jason sucked in a sharp breath, feeling like a weight was lifted from his chest.

 

"I'm calling the others, emergency team meeting," Trini decided, reaching for her phone.

 

"What? No!" Jason said, panicking, grabbing her hand to stop her.

 

"Jason, they need to know. They deserve to know, and you deserve the relationships that you want," Trini said softly. "I know it's... scary, coming out, but they'll still love you."

 

Jason let out a shaky breath, knowing she was right, but... "Not... not here, okay? I haven't... my parents don't know, I don't want them to accidently overhear something."

 

"Okay. I'll tell everyone to meet at homeboy's train car, okay?" Trini said, picking up her phone.

 

"What about Zack and Kim's date?" Jason asked, feeling bad.

 

"They won't mind," Trini said, sending out the text and pocketing her phone. She stood up, reaching for Jason. "C'mon."

 

Jason took her offered hand, standing up. He shut off the TV and grabbed his keys, letting her pull him out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason fidgeted, pacing back and forth in front of Trini, who was leaning against the side of the train car as they waited for the others to arrive.

 

"It'll be fine, J," Trini reassured softly, seeing Billy, Kim, and Zack coming and recognizing the moment Jason spotted them as well, because he froze in place.

 

"Are you both okay?" Kim demanded as the three rushed over.

 

"What's going on, crazy girl?" Zack asked, looking her up and down but she seemed fine.

 

"Jason?" Billy added, frowning, looking between him and Trini.

 

"We're fine," Trini said, pushing off from the train car.

 

Jason swallowed, nodding. "Sorry for pulling you from your date," he said to Kim and Zack, but both of them just shook their head.

 

"That doesn't matter," Kim waved a hand, smirking at Zack and hitting him when he pretended to be offended to try to lighten the mood.

 

Everyone chuckled a bit, Trini glancing around. "Jason has something to say."

 

Jason sobered really quickly at that, sending Trini an almost pleading look.

 

"What's going on, J?" Zack asked softly, glancing between them.

 

"Nothing, I'm fine--"

 

"Are you breaking up with us?" Billy asked, glancing around.

 

"What? No!" Jason protested. "No way, I love you guys."

 

Everyone relaxed a bit.

 

"Okay, then what's going on?" Kim asked.

 

Jason sent another look to Trini but she just shook her head and stared at him. He balled his hands into fists, breathing out slowly and forcing himself to relax, opening his hands back up, everyone staring at him.

 

"Seriously, dude, you're starting to freak me out," Zack said, getting worried the longer Jason was silent.

 

"I'm ace!" Jason blurted, blushing a bit, heart racing and feeling like he was going to throw up, body tensing.

 

Kim and Zack were just confused, but comprehension dawned on Billy's face. "Oh. That makes so much sense..."

 

"I don't know what that means," Kim admitted, Zack nodding that he was confused, too.

 

Jason's blush brightened, glancing at Trini when she reached out to squeeze his hand encouragingly.

 

"I'm asexual," Jason said, staring at the ground. "It means I don't... I don't want sex, I don't get turned on or... or feel any kind of sexual attraction..."

 

"That's why you always pull back," Zack said, realization dawning.

 

Jason nodded miserably. "I'm sorry, I thought I could do it, for you guys." He looked up, squeezing Trini's hand hard, so scared of losing them.

 

"It's okay, Jason," Billy said, trying to catch his eye, offering him a smile. "Like you said before, we don't need sex to date."

 

"Oh my god," Kim whispered, hand going to her mouth, making Jason tense, anxiety eating at him. "Jason, but we... why didn't you tell us?"

 

"I don't know, I just... I just wanted you guys to be happy, I thought I could do it, I--"

 

"Did I rape you?!" Kim demanded, absolutely horrified.

 

"What? No!" Jason said, letting go of Trini and moving to Kim, gripping her arms. "No, Kim, I consented, okay? I wanted to try."

 

"But you didn't like it?" Kim asked, staring up at him. "I mean, you... responded."

 

"That's not..." Jason sighed, shrugging and stepping back, letting his hands drop. "My body still works, it just doesn't... feel like anything special. It doesn't really feel like anything, it's like it happens to someone else."

 

"Dude... so you don't get the pleasure but get stuck with the mess? That sucks, man," Zack said, all sympathy.

 

Jason shrugged again, embarrassment creeping up on him.

 

"What're your limits? Is kissing okay?" Billy asked.

 

Jason hesitated, and watched all his friends tense up, feeling like shit for making them feel like shit. "Dating is great," he said, trying to explain. "Cuddling and hand holding is good. Some kissing is okay, like just lips? But, uh, I don't... I don't really like making out, it's kinda gross, to be honest."

 

"Oh my god," Kim repeated, feeling like absolute shit. "I'm so sorry, Jason."

 

"Me too, dude," Zack added.

 

"Me too," Billy said softly.

 

Jason ran a hand through his hair, looking at Trini for help here. "No, it's fine..."

 

"Jason's hero complex is a lot bigger than we thought," Trini said, ignoring Jason's look of disbelief. "He thought it was okay as long as it made everyone happy."

 

"What about you? We want _you_ happy!" Zack said, angry that Jason would still try to pull this shit, with something as important as all of them.

 

"Making you guys happy does make me happy--"

 

"We never want to make you uncomfortable," Billy said, eyes sad.

 

"No, I was fine--"

 

"Why did you let us do that to you when you don't like it?" Kim asked softly.

 

Jason sighed again. "I... Look, it's not like I dated a lot before we started this, and I don't know, I thought... I _hoped_... I just, hadn't found the right person, you know?"

 

"Jase..." Zack said, all his anger gone just like that, watching Jason hunch in on himself and oh no, fuck that. He moved over to pull him into a crushing hug. "You dumbass."

 

Jason hugged Zack back, hope blooming that maybe it would be okay. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

 

"I love you," Zack said, pulling back to kiss Jason softly. "Okay?"

 

"Yeah," Jason said, not sure Zack had ever kissed him like that before, his head swimming a bit. "Yeah. I love you, too."

 

Zack grinned and let Kim push him out of the way, pulling Jason into her own hug.

 

"Never do this again," she threatened. "Tell us when to stop."

 

"I will, I'm sorry," Jason said, hugging her close. "It was okay, I promise," he whispered, not wanting her to feel guilty.

 

"Idiot," she whispered back, and just like Zack, she kissed him softly and he smiled at her.

 

"Love you," she said, smiling when he said it back to her.

 

"What you want is important to us," Billy said firmly, taking his turn to hug Jason and give him a quick kiss, the pair exchanging quiet 'I love you's.'

 

Jason hugged Trini last. "Thanks for figuring it out."

 

Trini hugged him back. "Don't hide this stuff from us next time."

 

Jason nodded, looking around and smiling at everyone, feeling a weight lift, his heart bursting with love for these four people who so easily accepted him.

 

"Hey, just so you guys know," Trini said, glancing around, "J's not out to his parents yet, so be careful what you say around them."

 

"Is that why we never went to your place?" Zack asked curiously.

 

Jason nodded.

 

"They don't know anything?" Billy asked, a little surprised, but not judging -- he knew they didn't know about the five of them dating, but they didn't even know Jason's orientation?

 

"No," Jason said. "Can you imagine that? Hey dad, by the way, I'm biromantic and poly -- I have two boyfriends and two girlfriends! Oh, and I'm ace, so I don't have sex with anyone!" He snorted, shaking his head. "I already ruined his dream of me as the all-American football star, let's not add 'queer' to the list."

 

"Poly?" Zack asked.

 

"In a relationship with more than one person," Jason answered.

 

"Wow. You really know this stuff, huh," Zack said, impressed.

 

"Ah, I guess. I mean, I researched it a lot..." Jason shrugged.

 

"That's cool, you can speak Trini's language," Zack teased, ducking her punch.

 

"Well technically we are all queer, and poly," Billy pointed out.

 

"Woot! I'm in your club now, crazy girl!" Zack grinned.

 

Trini rolled her eyes.

 

"Anyone else hungry? Zack and I left the restaurant before we could eat," Kim said.

 

"Sorry," Jason winced, but Kim just waved a hand.

 

"It's fine," she smiled. "Date night?"

 

"I'm hungry," Zack smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and nibbling at her neck, making her giggle and push him away.

 

"Me too," Billy grinned. "Let me just text my mom."

 

"I vote Mexican," Trini said.

 

"You're all sure?" Jason asked, grinning when they all said yes at the same time, holding up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay."


	11. Chapter 11

"I call Jason!" Kim said, diving for him.

 

"No way, I called dibs!" Zack said, also diving for him.

 

Jason laughed, tackled to the ground by the pair of them. "You guys know you can both lay with me, right?"

 

Zack stuck his tongue out. "But you're the best cuddler, J, we gotta claim our spots."

 

"Jason is very good at cuddling," Billy said, setting more blankets down for their makeshift bed on the floor of Kim's living room.

 

"Champion cuddler," Trini agreed with a teasing grin, arranging the pillows.

 

"You got him last time, learn to share," Zack said, trying to kick Kim without hitting Jason.

 

"You had your date night last night I bet you guys spent the whole time cuddled!" Kim protested, kicking back.

 

Jason laughed, wiggling until he could wrap one arm around each of them. "Okay?" he asked, looking at the both.

 

Zack and Kim glared at each other but snuggled into Jason.

 

"You guys might want to move onto the actual blanket bed Billy and me just made," Trini said, amused.

 

There was a lot of grumbling and a few more kicks, but they relocated to the blankets, Billy and Trini joining the pile once the latter had turned off the last light.

 

It took them all a few seconds to adjust to the dark, all of them pressing closer and settling in.

 

"Good night," Billy whispered, everyone echoing it back to him.

 

When it was morning, Jason was the first to wake, realizing they'd shifted in their sleep and he was now curled around Kim, with Zack plastered to his back.

 

He yawned, blinking his eyes sleepily, feeling Zack shift in his sleep and murmuring something that was not English, shifting forward a bit himself because Zack was definitely hard and that was not something Jason wanted to deal with.

 

He carefully pulled himself from the pile, sitting on the floor by their feet and looking at everyone still sleeping, so happy and in love with them all.

 

He moved to the kitchen and started opening drawers, deciding to make pancakes. He'd just poured the first one into the pan when he felt arms wrap around him from behind, a kiss placed to his shoulder.

 

"Morning," he said, turning to smile at Billy.

 

"Morning. Need help?" Billy asked, smiling back.

 

"Sure, you wanna get plates and stuff?" Jason said, Billy nodding and pulling away to do just that.

 

Trini trickled in next, jabbing at the coffee maker until it turned on, standing in front of it like a zombie until it was done and she could drink it, slipping onto a stool at the kitchen island watching Jason and Billy cook.

 

She grinned up at Jason when he gave her the first stack, and he smiled back, reaching out to squeeze her hand briefly before turning back to the stove.

 

Billy was eating the next stack by the time Kim and Zack wandered in.

 

"Pancakes?" Kim asked, sitting next to Trini and giving her a quick kiss.

 

"Dude, I love you," Zack sighed happily, moving to kiss Jason.

 

Jason laughed, shooing him to sit, too, it taking a bit but eventually there was enough for everyone to eat together so he sat down with everyone and looked around.

 

Trini was leaning into Kim, the pair clearly holding hands in their lap as they ate. Billy was next to Trini and telling Zack about the repair work they were supposed to help Alpha 5 with, his hand brushing Trini's arm as he talked. Zack was listening intently and nodding, one arm around the back of Billy's chair even as he slipped his foot over to play with Jason's, to keep him connected with everyone.

 

(Jason was 18 when he realized that he'd found his soul mates -- they were his partners, his friends. His team. They accepted and loved him for who he was and he accepted and loved them in return, and they would be together, always.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single person who left kudos or wrote a comment -- the support on this fic has been unbelievable and so incredibly inspiring. I was so nervous to write and publish this, but everyone has been so supportive and amazing. Thank you!


End file.
